Lando Calrissian
Lando Calrissian to postać z serii Gwiezdne wojny. Opis Żył w ostatnich latach istnienia Republiki oraz czasie panowania Imperium Galaktycznego. Słynny przemytnik i hazardzista, później baron administrator Miasta w Chmurach na Bespinie, ostatecznie zaś generał Rebelii. Bliski przyjaciel Hana Solo i, przez pewien czas, właściciel słynnego Millennium Falcona. Osobowość Lando Calrissian był osobą lubiącą ryzyko oraz hazard. Często grywał w sabaka, w którego przegrywał często duże sumy pieniędzy, a nawet Sokoła Millennium. Z biegiem czasu jednak poza duszą gracza, odezwała się w nim żyłka do interesów. Jeszcze jako przemytnik dbał o to, aby nie zwracać na siebie zbędnej uwagi. Ponadto bardzo cenił sobie swoich pracowników i pragnął zapewnić im jak najlepsze warunki życia i pracy. Był wiernym przyjacielem i był gotów zaryzykować własne życie dla ich obrony, nie chciał jednak narażać innych bez powodu. Lando starał się zawsze unikać walki i rozwiązywać problemy w inny sposób, często za pomocą oszustwa. Uważał, iż korzystanie z blasterów jest dla ludzi bez wyobraźni. Jednak razie konieczności potrafił zastrzelić wroga bez żadnych oporów. Był osobą, która skrywała wiele tajemnic nawet przed swoimi przyjaciółmi. Wygląd Lando był wysokim, ciemnoskórym mężczyzną o czarnych, krótko ściętych włosach i brązowych oczach. W czasie istnienia Imperium nosił krótkie wąsy. Jako baron administrator Miasta w Chmurach ubierał się stosownie do swojej pozycji. Historia Lata młodości Lando Calrissian urodził się kilkadziesiąt lat przed bitwą o Yavin na Socorro. W młodym wieku został przemytnikiem oraz hazardzistą. Często grywał w sabaka, a w czasie gry równie często oszukiwał. W czasie wojen klonów wszedł w posiadanie droida protokolarnego W1-LE. Później przeniósł jednostkę logiczną Williego do ciała jednostki typu RQ. W pewnym momencie spotkał również Ango Crooma, którego oszukał na sporą ilość kredytów. Mroczne Czasy Zamieszkanie na Lothalu Kilka lat przed zniszczeniem pierwszej Gwiazdy Śmierci Lando poznał władcę przestępczego Azmorigana, a Jablogianin następnie przedstawił Calrissiana z innemu przemytnikowi, Cikatro Vizago. Człowiek postanowił osiedlić się na Lothalu6 i rozpocząć nielegalne wydobycie surowców1, więc odkupił od Devaronianina kawałek ziemi i założył tam swoją bazę6. Jeszcze przed pojawieniem się na planecie, aby zapewnić sobie spokój, zapłacił slicerowi za wyczyszczenie jego kartoteki w bazie Imperialnego Biura Bezpieczeństwa.7 Pierwsze spotkanie z rebeliantami z Lothalu Pierwsze spotkanie z rebeliantami z Lothalu Razem z rebeliantami. W roku 4 BBY Lando próbował przemycić na Lothal sprzęt górniczy, lecz jego działania zostały udaremnione przez Imperium Galaktyczne. W związku z porażką, postanowił zdobyć świnię rozdymkę, której mógłby wydobywać z ziemi cenne minerały, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi władz. Skontaktował się z Azmoriganem, który ją sprowadził. Lando nie miał jednak jak przetransportować jej na planetę, więc odwiedził Pit stop starego Jho w Jlothal, aby znaleźć pilota i statku do wynajęcia. Będąc na miejscu postanowił zagrać w sabaka z Tskolo oraz Garazebem Orreliosem. W czasie rozgrywki Calrissian podbił stawkę, co zmusiło Rodianina do spasowania, jednak Lasat postanowił grać dalej. Zeb nie miał żadnych więcej kredytów, więc postawił swojego droida, C1-10P, na co Lando przystał. Pewny wygranej Orrelios pokazał, iż uzyskał sabaka, lecz gdy tylko sięgał po wygraną, jego przeciwnik przebił go pokazując układ idioty, a tym samym wygrywając pulę i Choppera. Następnie hazardzista wyjawił im swoje imię i zgodził się oddać astromecha i zapłacić ekstra za pomoc w przeszmuglowaniu towaru na Lothal. 6 Lando podziwia dzieło Sabine. Po ustaleniu warunków umowy z Kananem Jarrusem, Lando udał się wraz rebeliantami na ich statek, frachtowiec Ghost. Tam poznał resztę załogi, w tym Herę Syndullę, która zapytała go o jaki towar chodzi. W odpowiedzi Lando powiedział jej, iż miało nie być pytań, a wszystko zostało ustalone. Gdy okazało się, ze Zeb przegrał Choppera i wywiązała się sprzeczka między członkiniami załogi, Calrissian przerwał ją, mówiąc, iż chciałby jak najszybciej zakończyć sprawę. Zdenerwowana kapitan statku zgodziła się z nim i razem wyruszyli w drogę. Od samego początku przemytnik schlebiał członkom załogi, aby ich sobie zjednać. Herze gratulował umiejętności pilotażu, zaś Sabine Wren jej dzieł. Zauważył również podobieństwo między jej pracami, a sztuką Janyora z Bith, na co Mandalorianka przyznała, iż są one jej główną inspiracją. Następnie dziewczyna zaproponowała mu pokazanie swoich impresjonistycznych prac, na co Lando chętnie przystał, czym rozdrażnił Ezrę Bridgera.6 Frachtowiec z pasażerem na pokładzie wyskoczył z nadprzestrzeni niedaleko statku Azmorigana, Merchant One. Lando wywołał właściciela statku prosząc o pozwolenie na dokowanie oraz zapewnił Jabloganina, iż posiada towar na wymianę, po czym Azmorigan udzielił im zgody na wejście na pokład jego krążownika. W drodze na spotkanie Calrissian powiedział towarzyszącym mu Herze i Kananowi, iż to on będzie mówił, a oni mają trzymać się swoich ról. Na pytanie Twi'lekanki, czy ma plan zapasowy, wspomniał o ucieczkę kapsułami na wypadek zderzenia z kometą. gdy cała trójka stanęła przez właścicielem okrętu, ten poinformował człowieka, iż ma jego zamówienie i spytał się, co da mu w zamian. W odpowiedzi na to Lando pchnął Herę do przodu mówiąc, iż służącą. Następnie uspokoił zdenerwowanego Kanana i we dwóch, razem ze świnią rozdymką wrócili na Ghosta.6 Lando przy skrzyni z łupem. Na pokładzie zapewnił niespokojną załogę, iż ich kapitan działa zgodnie z jego planem i oni tez powinni, jeśli chcą ją odbić. Gdy Ezra zapytał się go, co jest w skrzyni z ładunkiem, Lando zapewnił go, iż jest to sprzęt górniczy najwyższej klasy i mają nie dotykać jej pod żadnym pozorem. W między czasie Herze udało się uciec z Merchant One w kapsule, dokładnie jak powiedział Lando. Gdy tylko znalazła się na pokładzie frachtowca, ten skoczył w nadprzestrzeń. Calrissian wyszedł Twi'lekance na spotkanie gratulując jej gry aktorskiej, na co ta uderzyła go w brzuch. Lando przyznał, iż zasłużył, lecz nakazał powrót do misji grożąc, iż inaczej nie odzyskają Choppera. Gdy Ezra i Zeb wypuścili świnię, a ta uciekła, Lando nakazał im ja złapać, lecz nie stresować. Pierwszą część zdania wykonali, lecz wystraszone zwierzę napuchło blokując przejście na dziób statku. Przyciśnięty przez Herę, przemytnik przyznał się, iż już próbował przetransportować sprzęt górniczy i dlatego Imperium może skanować statki w jego poszukiwaniu. Następnie zapewnił ją, iż zwierzęcia skanery nie wykryją i powodzenie misji zależy od Hery i jej załogi. Ostatecznie poprosił C1-10P, który pozostawał jego własnością, aby zmienił sygnaturę statku, dzięki czemu mieli przedostać się przez blokadę. W czasie, gdy mijali gwiezdne niszczyciele, Lando poprosił Sabine o możliwość kupna jednego z jej obrazu, czym sprowokował Ezrę do próby przedostania się na rufę okrętu, gdzie przebywali. Ta poskutkowała jeszcze większym napuchnięciem świni i pchnięciem Zeba w stronę konsoli pilota i wyłączenia modulatora sygnatur. Wykryci rebelianci musieli uciekać w stronę planety.6 Lando żegna się z rebeliantami. Gdy już pozbyli się pościgu, rebelianci skierowali Ghosta na tereny należące do Calrissiana. Na miejscu, nim zdążyli sfinalizować transakcję, okazało się, iż oczekiwał na nich Azmorigan domagający się zwrotu świni, Hery oraz Ghosta z resztą załogi i śmierci przemytnika. gdyż te żądania nie mogły zostać spełnione, wywiązała się strzelanina między rebeliantami, a najemnikami Jabloganina. Lando walczył przy pomocy swojego pistoletu X-8 Night Sniper. Załoga frachtowca zdoła przewagę, lecz okazało się, iż Azmoriganowi udało się złapać Zeba. Grożąc śmiercią Lasatowi, domagał się wydania Calrisiana, a w zamian miał puścić wolno resztę. Ezrze i Kananowi pomysł ten się spodobał, lecz Hera odmówiła, a po chwili Chopper, strzelając z działa statku, powalił władcę przestępczego. Po rozwiązaniu tego problemu, Lando, świadomy, iż droid załadował na statek kanister z paliwem, udał, iż nie ma pieniędzy i oddał rebeliantom jedynie Choppera. Następnie ci opuścili jego terytorium. 6 Spotkanie Rią Claar Kilka tygodni później Lando przebywał w lokalu starego Jho grając w sabaka razem z właścicielem, Cikatro Vizago oraz nieznaną mu kobietą. Szuler nie miał jednak szczęścia w pierwszych rozdaniach pozbawił go znacznej części kredytów. W końcu Devaronianin podbił stawkę o kolejny tysiąc zmuszając Landa postawienia swojego nowego Ubrikkiana 9000. Vizago, który jako jedyny pozostał w grze zgodził się na to licząc na wygraną, jednak szczęście dopisało tym razem człowiekowi, który wygrał rozdanie. Rozwścieczyło to Devaronianina, który zaczął grozić przeciwnikowi swoimi IG-RM czekającymi na zewnątrz. Zamieszanie zaś wykorzystała graczka, który zgarnęła kredyty i kluczyki do skutera, a następnie wymknęła się z lokalu. Nim pozostali uczestnicy rozgrywki ruszyli z nią w pogoń, do baru weszło trzech szturmowców. Gdy podeszli do grających, Lando zauważył, iż posiadają wizerunek kobiety, która ich okradła. Zwrócił się więc do nich z pytaniem kogo poszukują, a gdy dowiedział się, iż było to Ria Claar, była pracownica Imperialnego Instytutu Górniczego poszukiwana za zdradę, poinformował ich, iż widział ją jak kupiła drinka, a następnie wyszła. Zaczepiony przez Vizago, iż pomagał Imperium, Lando wyznał, że zależy mu na utrzymaniu dobrej reputacji i odzyskaniu pieniędzy, które wygrał. Potem dodał, iż jakby faktycznie uciekła w kierunku, który wskazał, to żołnierze trafiliby na nią po drodze do lokalu.7 Calrissian wraz z Vizago ruszyli w pogoń za złodziejką wykorzystując podłączony do systemów skutera zegarek. Dotarli razem do Tarkintown, gdzie udała się Ria Claar. Podróżowali skuterem Devaroniania, lecz koniec trasy pokonali na nogach we dwóch, aby uniknąć wykrycia. Gdy dotarli do centrum osady zobaczyli jak poszukiwana rozdaje mieszkańcom ukradzione kredyty. Vizago ponownie wpadł w szał i chciał ją zastrzelić, lecz został powstrzymany przez byłego przemytnika. Następnie Lando wysłuchał historię Rii o tym jak to ona jest odpowiedzialna za istnienie obozu. Rozmowę przerwał jednak sygnał ostrzegawczy wydobywający się z zegarka Calrissiana, a po chwili do Tariktown wkroczył oddział szturmowców. Nie chcąc wydać imperialnej zdrajczyni, mężczyzna zaczął grać na czas mając nadzieję, iż on wie co robi. Jego intuicja go nie myliła, gdyż po chwili rozległy się strzały w stronę oddziału, a mieszkańcy obozu zaatakowali żołnierzy. Następnie ruszył w stronę zrujnowanego ITT, gdzie znalazł żywą Rię Claar. Po wszystkim razem z Vizago postanowili opuścić planetę na kilka tygodni, aby sprawa ucichła. Będąc na pokładzie Broken Horna skontaktował się z W1-LE, aby ten zajął się jego farmą i świnią. 7 Oblężenie Lothalu Lando rozmawiający z rebeliantami. Niedługo później, gdy Lando przebywał poza planetą, skontaktowała się z nim Hera Syndulla, która wraz z resztą swojej grupy przebywała na skradzionym promie typu Sentinel. Rebelianci poprosili Calrissiana o pomoc w przeszmuglowania czegoś poza Lothal. Mężczyzna początkowo był niechętny do pomocy, mówiąc im, iż postawiłoby go to w złej sytuacji, gdyby Imperium się dowiedziało o jego udziale. Zmienił jednak zdanie, gdy załoga Ghosta zaproponowała mu za pomoc dwa skradzione generatory Colicoid 49-v99. Zdając sobie sprawę, iż przy takiej propozycji muszą ich posiadać co najmniej sześć, Lando zgodził się im pomóc, jeśli przekażą mu trzy z nich. Hera oburzyła się, lecz Kanan zgodził się przekazać mu połowę ze zdobytych generatorów. Następnie Lando poinformował ich, iż nie ma go na planecie, lecz jego droid Willie wszystkim się zajmie i skierował ich na swoją farmę. Po zakończonej rozmowie z rebeliantami, mężczyzna skontaktował się z droidem i przekazał mu wszystkie informacje oraz nakazał udostępnić im transpondery maskujące.8 Galaktyczna wojna domowa Okazja życia Jakiś czas przed rokiem 3 ABY, Lando poznał Lobota i razem z nim przebywał na planecie Castell. Obaj przyjaciele wpadli w długi wobec lokalnego władcy przestępczego Torena. Aby uregulować należność, Lando wdał się w romans z imperialną moff Ssarią. W jej pałacu znalazł pewien drogocenny przedmiot, który planował wykraść. Nie skorzystał jednak z okazji, gdy kobieta spała, lecz obudził ja i przyznał się do swoich planów. Początkowo kobieta wpadła w złość i wycelowała w niego pistolet blasterowy, lecz Calrissian przekonał ją, iż nie zrobił tego po cichu dla jej reputacji. Dzięki temu zdobył drogocenny przedmiot oraz zapewnił sobie brak zemsty ze strony kobiety, która była uważana za postrach planety. Następnie Lando udał się do kantyny, gdzie spotkał Lobota i opowiedział mu wszystko w oczekiwaniu na przyjęcie przez Torena. Podczas spotkania z władcą przestępczym okazało się jednak, iż zdobyty przedmiot należał do niego i został skonfiskowany przez Imperium. W związku z tym Toren postanowił opuścić przyjaciołom jedynie 10 procent ich długu. Mężczyzna próbował oponować, lecz nic to nie dało. Otrzymał jednak propozycję pracy, za którą jego dług zostałby zniesiony. Po zakończonej audiencji Lando opowiedział Lobotowi o jej wyniku, co niezbyt ucieszyło jego przyjaciela. Zaproponował nawet walkę z Torenem, lecz Calrissian od razu ten pomysł odrzucił. Wiedział, iż implanty Lobota służyły do przeprowadzania symulacji pola bitwy, nie samej walki, zaś on sam wolał załatwiać sprawy w inny sposób. Nie mając wyboru, postanowili się przygotować do zadania.9 Jedną z pierwszych rzeczy jaką się zajęli było wzmocnienie swojej grupy. Lando skontaktował się z dwójką wojowników, Aleksinem i Pavolem, a następnie razem z Lobotem spotkał się z nimi. Po krótkim pokazie umiejętności, cała czwórka zgodziła się na współpracę i podział łupów. Następnie dwójka przyjaciół poszła spotkać się ze starą znajomą Landa, savą Korin Pers. Podczas ich poprzedniego spotkania straciła ona oko, więc gdy mężczyźni pojawili się u niej, wycelowała swój karabin w Calrissiana. Przekonali ją do współpracy, gdy pokazali co planują wykraść. Zgodnie z informacjami zdobytymi przez Torena statek dygnitarza Imperium, który miał został poddany remontowi, znajdował się w stoczni orbitujące wokół Castella. Na jego pokładzie, bez załogi oraz ochrony, miały znajdować się liczne dzieła sztuki. Toren pragnął jedynie statku, jego zawartość miała należeć do zdobywców.9 Następnie cała piątka, korzystając z dostarczonych przez władcę przestępczego kombinezonów maskujących włamała się na stocznię orbitalną CC-24, która należała do Sienar Fleet Systems. Dzięki swoim implantom, Lobot był w stanie zhakować systemu stoczni i wpuścić ich do środka. Włamywacze pokonali nieliczną obronę i personel jaki stał im na drodze do statku, a następnie odlecieli na jego pokładzie.9 Nie zdążyli nawet uciec ze studni grawitacyjnej planety, gdy do układu wyskoczyły z nadprzestrzeni trzy gwiezdne niszczyciele, których zadaniem było odzyskanie skradzionego jachtu, który okazał się być Imperialisem, prywatnym statkiem Palpatine'a. Okręty wypuściły miny grawitacyjne, które miały uniemożliwić złodziejom skok, jednak automatyczne systemy statku namierzyły je i zniszczyły. Pozwoliło to zaskoczonemu Lando rozpocząć procedurę skoku. W tym samym czasie do kokpitu weszła pozostała trójka złodziei, którzy domagali się informacji co się dzieje. Piloci poinformowali ich, iż przyciągnęli trochę uwagi, lecz Calrissian próbował załagodzić emocje mówiąc, iż jakby chcieli ich zniszczyć, niszczyciele zrobiłyby to od razu po kroczeniu do układu. Jego słowa potwierdziły się chwilę później, gdy dwa z okrętów aktywowały swoje promienie ściągające. Lando nakazał Lobotowi przesłać ich koordynaty do jego komputera mówiąc, iż zamierza w nie wlecieć. Jego słowa zaskoczyły resztę załogi, zaś Aleksin przyłożył mu nóż do gardła. Przemytnik zapewnił ich, iż wcale nie zamierza poddać się Imperium i wie co robi. Załoga postanowiła mu zaufać i Lando przystąpił do działania. Przelatując pomiędzy niszczycielami spowodował, iż ich promienie pochwyciły się wzajemnie, co doprowadziło do zderzenia i zniszczenia obu okrętów. Następnie Lando wraz z resztą złodziei jachtu skoczyli w nadprzestrzeń.10 Znajdując się bezpiecznie w przestrzeni kosmicznej, Lando poprosił Korin Pers o informacje dotyczące ładunku statku. Ugnaughtka zapewniła go, iż większość z tych rzeczy jest bezcenna, a następnie oprowadziła wszystkich po statku. Pokazała im między innymi gungański totem z Naboo, Landa zaś najbardziej obchodziła możliwość jego sprzedaży. potem zaprowadziła ich do centralnej komnaty, jedynego miejsca, którego nie była wstanie otworzyć. Lobot zaoferował się, iż robi to, lecz tylko mu się to udało, okazało się, iż wewnątrz znajdowało się dwóch Imperialnych Gwardzistów, którzy poważnie ranili cyborga.10 Podczas, gdy Aleksin i Pavol zajęli przeciwników walką, Lando odciągnął Lobota, który ranny tracił panowanie nad swoim implantem. Następnie Calrissian wyjaśnił savie co się dzieje z jego przyjacielem i razem zabrali go na pokład medyczny. Na miejscu umieścili go w zbiorniku z bactą. Czując się winny zaistniałej sytuacji, Lando przeprosił przyjaciela, a następnie wraz z Korin Pers omówili sytuację i postanowili wrócić i pomóc wojownikom w walce. Po drodze uzbroili się w blastery, zaś Lando wyraził swoje zdanie na ich temat. Gdy dotarli pod drzwi do centralnej kompany, wszelkie odgłosy walki już ucichły. Świadomi, iż zarówno ich towarzysze jak i gwardziści mogli wygrać, Lando wskoczył do pomieszczenia w gotowości do ataku, jak się jednak okazał, niepotrzebnie. Następnie cała czwórka poszła sprawdzić czego pilnowali ich przeciwnicy. W środku centralnej komnaty znaleźli pełno artefaktów Sithów.11 Towarzysze przeglądali zdobyte artefakty, w tym rzeźby lorda Momina, gdy nagle Aleksin zdjął ze ściany podwójny miecz świetlny i zaatakował Pavola odcinając mu rękę. Widząc to, Lando od razu rzucił się w stronę drzwi razem z Korin, i gdy tylko znaleźli się po drugiej stronie, kobieta zablokowała je. Calrissian nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się stało, zaś Pers uznała, iż mogło to być przechowywane w komnacie artefakty. Mężczyznę nie obchodziły jednak przyczyny, ani historia Sithów i Jedi, lecz zdrada ich towarzysza oraz drogocenne przedmioty zamknięte razem z nim. Zaczął zastanawiać się jak rozwiązać ten problem, gdy Korin ogłosiła, iż zamierza uciec kapsułą ratunkową. Lando ruszył za nią, chcąc ja powstrzymać i przekonać do działania przypominając o Lobocie znajdującym się w zbiorniku bacta na pokładzie medycznym, gdy usłyszeli komunikat o zablokowaniu kapsuł. Kobieta ruszyła od razu w stronę mostka, aby spróbować odblokować kapsuły, lecz Lando zwlekał będąc świadomy, iż ktoś musiał je włączyć i nie mogli być sami na statku. Gdy w końcu ruszył za savą usłyszał jak ktoś jej grozi i pyta, czy gdzie są jej towarzysze. Calrissian, przekonując siebie, iż nie chce dać kobiecie satysfakcji swoją ucieczką, wyciągnął blaster i skoczył, wpadając tym samym w pułapkę łowcy nagród, który dostał się wcześniej na pokład Imperialisa. Najemnik jednak rozpoznał Landa i nakazał mu rzucić broń, co ten wykonał. Po chwili ich przeciwnik zdjął hełm i okazało się, iż jest to Chanath Cha, dawna znajoma jego i Lobota. Kobieta poinformowała go, iż skradli jacht samego Palpatine'a, który wynajął ją, aby złapała złodziei lub zniszczyła statek.12 Widząc, iż Chanath zaczyna coś robić przy panelu sterowania statku, Lando zapytał się co ona robi, na co uzyskał odpowiedź, iż aktywuje moduł autodestrukcji jachtu. Mężczyzna próbował odwieźć ją od tego planu chcąc zachować statek, a gry to nie poskutkowało, wspomniał o Lobocie, który wciąż przebywał w zbiorniku. Kobieta wiedziała co grozi mężczyźnie, z którym kiedyś była, jeśli zbyt wcześnie opuścił bactę, lecz wtedy w drzwiach pojawili się Aleksin i Pavol wyposażeni w miecze świetlne i nakazali reszcie opuścić ich statek. Lando zdziwił się słysząc po raz pierwszy jak jego byli współpracownicy przemawiają, na co bracia stwierdzili, iż karą za usłyszenie ich świętej mowy jest śmierć. Jednak zaprosili savę Korin do siebie, mówiąc iż chcą podzielić się z nią wiedzą i, że ona jest jedynie ofiarą planów Calrissiana. Chanath Cha chciała powstrzymać kobietę, na co Lando powiedział, iż Pers jest inteligentna i wie komu ufać. Ugnaughtka jednak postanowiła podejść do wojowników, co przypłaciła życiem. Cha natychmiast zablokowała drzwi odcinając ją i Landa od przeciwników, zaś Calrissian ruszył na pokład medyczny po Lobota.13 Wydobywszy przyjaciela ze zbiornika, Lando pokrótce powiedział mu co się stało i pomógł mu iść w stronę śluzy, gdzie miał na nich oczekiwać Scimitar, statek którym przybyła Chanath. Nie uszli jednak daleko, gdyż tuż za drzwiami do pomieszczenia ze zbiornikiem natrafili na Aleksina. Lando przekonał go, iż chce się z nim dogadać i współpracować, a gdy tylko napastnik wyłączył swój miecz, Calrissian zastrzelił go ze swojego blastera wprawiając tym w oszołomienie Lobota. Następnie przyjaciele ruszyli w stronę śluzy. Po drodze Lando wyjaśnił, iż blefował, gdy mówił iż nienawidzi broni. Gdy dotarli na miejsce zobaczyli Chanath stojącą nad ciałem Pavola, która poinformowała ich o ucieczce O-66 wraz z Scimitarem. Ostatecznie Lobotowi udało się odblokować kapsuły i towarzysze postanowili się rozstać. Lando próbował przekonać Chanath, żeby leciała z nim i Lobotem, który z powodu ran i wysiłku stracił panowanie nad swoim implantem, lecz ta odmówiła. Słowa jego jednak uruchomiły automatyczną wiadomość od przyjaciela, którą Lando wysłuchał, gdy lecieli kapsułą.13 Baron administrator Miasto w Chmurach. W pewnym momencie został właścicielem Millennium Falcona, na pokładzie którego dużo podróżował, a prędkość statku nie raz uratowała mu życie. Ostatecznie jednak przegrał statek na rzecz swojego przyjaciela, Hana Solo.3 Jakiś czas później Lando wygrał1, nie całkiem uczciwie, prawo do zarządzania Miastem w Chmurach na Bespinie i został jego baronem administratorem. Prowadzona przez niego placówka zajmowała się wydobywaniem gazu tibanna oraz była wystarczająco mała, aby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi Imperium oraz Gildii Górniczej. Z tego również powodu jednak placówka nie była samowystarczalna, zaś Lando miał problemy ze dobyciem zaopatrzenia oraz siły roboczej. Jednym z podstawowych założeń Calrissiana było, iż każdy kto chce uniknąć zbędnego rozgłosu, miał to zapewnione w czasie prowadzenia interesów w Mieście w Chmurach.214 Utrzymywał wtedy też kontakty z pochodzącym z Devaronu Gevem Hessanem, który pomagał mu zdobywać materiały potrzebne do rozbudowy ośrodka.15 Spotkanie z Rebelią W roku 3 ABY, po bitwie o Hoth, Han Solo wraz z Leią Organą, Chewbaccą oraz C-3PO znajdowali się na pokładzie Millenium Falcona, który wymagał naprawy hipernapędu. W związku z tym skierowali się na Bespin mając nadzieję na uzyskanie pomocy od Landa. Celu ich podróży domyślił się jednak łowca nagród Boba Fett, który wraz z Darthem Vaderem zjawili się w Mieście w Chmurach przed rebeliantami. Zmusili oni Landa do zastawienia pułapki na przyjaciela i wykorzystania go jako przynęty na Luke'a Skywalkera. Zgodził się on na to pod warunkiem, że Han i jego towarzysze będą bezpieczni, a Imperium pozostawi miasto w spokoju.2 Lando wita przybyszów na Bespinie. Jakiś czas po przybyciu Mrocznego Lorda Sithów, na Bespin przybył Millennium Falcon. Początkowo został on zaatakowany, lecz gdy Han powołał się na Lando i chciał sie z nim skontaktować, Calrissian nakazał umożliwić im lądowanie, a następnie wraz z Lobotem i kilkoma strażnikami wyszedł na spotkanie z dawnym przyjacielem na platformie lądowniczej numer 327. Początkowo skutecznie udawał, iż jest zły na Hana za dawne niesnaski między nimi, lecz gdy tylko zbliżył się do kapitana Solo objął go mocno, a następnie zapytał, co go sprowadza do jego miasta. Gdy rebelianci poinformowali go o uszkodzonym generatorze hipernapędu, Lando obruszył się, iż Solo zniszczył jego statek, chociaż przegrał go wiele lat wcześniej. Następnie przywitał się z Chewiem oraz Leią. Obiecał zlecić swoim ludziom obejrzenie statku rebeliantów i dokonanie napraw. Następnie oprowadził ich po kolonii i opowiedział o sytuacji w Mieście w Chmurach.2 Rozmowa między Vaderem, a Bobą Fettem. Krótko potem lando odwiedził swoich gości w ich kwaterze, akurat aby zobaczyć jak Chewie naprawia zniszczonego C-3PO. Następnie zaprosił ich na poczęstunek. Po drodze wspomniał im, iż zawarł układ z kimś, kto miał zapewnić jego placówce brak zainteresowania Imperium. Tym kimś był Darth Vader, który oczekiwał na nich w komnacie, do której Calrissian przyprowadził członków Sojuszu Rebeliantów. Gdy intryga lorda Sithów wyszła na jaw, Lando zapewnił przyjaciół, iż nie miał wyboru, gdyż Vader zjawił się wcześniej i że jest mu przykro. Następnie musiał się on przysłuchiwać jak Han jest torturowany. Gdy Vader opuścił salę tortur, zignorował barona administratora i przekazał Fettowi, iż Solo jest jego. Słysząc to, Lando spytał się co z Leią i Chewiem, a gdy usłyszał, iż nie będą mogli opuścić miasta, próbował zaprotestować, iż nie taka była umowa. Darth Vader uciszył go grożąc, iż zostawi garnizon szturmowców w mieście. Po skończonych torturach, Calrissian odwiedził w celi swoich gości i przekazał im informację o tym, iż Vader zgodził się pozostawić Leię i Chewbaccę z nim, zaś Han miał zostać przekazany łowcy nagród. Gdy ci zaprotestowali, Lando powiedział im, iż lordowi Sithów chodzi o Skywalkera, nie o nich. Usłyszawszy, iż ma być przynętą na Luke'a, Han zaatakował czarnoskórego mężczyznę uderzając go w twarz. Natychmiast zareagowali strażnicy barona administratora, lecz ten od razu powstrzymał ich i po raz kolejny zapewnił pozostałych, iz zrobił wszystko co mógł.2 Chewbacca atakuje Landa. Później Lando był obecny w pomieszczeniu z urządzeniami do zamrażania gazu tibanna w karbonicie, gdy Vader postanowił wykorzystać je, do zamrożenia Skywalkera przed transportem do imperatora. Calrissian jednak sprzeciwił się temu mówiąc, iż nigdy nie wykorzystywali tych maszyn w takim celu. Doprowadził tym jednak jedynie do tego, iż Sith postanowił wykonać próbę na Hanie Solo. Niedługo potem szturmowcy przyprowadzili więźniów, a Lando wyjaśnił przyjacielowi co go czeka. Gdy proces się zakończył, sprawdził,czy Han przeżył oraz przekazał informację o idealnej hibernacji Vaderowi. Następnie podszedł do pozostałej dwójki więźniów, lecz wtedy Sith nakazał mu dostarczyć ich na jego statek. Lando ponownie zaprotestował, lecz i tym razem Vader zagroził mu jeszcze większym zmienieniem warunków umowy.2 Postawa Vadera zmusiła Landa do działania. Gdy prowadził więźniów, skontaktował sie z Lobotem za pomocą komunikatora na swoim nadgarstku nakazując mu zebrać ludzi i zaatakować towarzyszący mu oddział szturmowców. Po drodze zostali dogonieni przez Luke'a Skywalkera, lecz Jedi nie udało się uwolnić przyjaciół. Kiedy strażnicy Miasta w Chmurach otoczyli żołnierzy Imperium, Lando odebrał im broń i nakazał Lobotowi zamknąć ich w wieży więziennej i ukryć się tam razem z więźniami. Następnie przekazał Lei dwa zdobyczne karabiny E-11 i, ignorując jej zaskoczenie, uwolnił Chewiego z kajdanek. Wookiee zamiast ucieszyć się, zaczął dusić Landa wciąż pamiętając co się stało z Hanem. Rebelianci ignorowali zapewnienia mężczyzny o chęci pomocy i Chewbacca puścił go dopiero, na zapewnienie, iż wciąż była szansa na uwolnienie kapitana Solo. Skierowali się razem na wschodnią platformę, gdzie przebywał statek Boby Fetta, Slave I. Po drodze dołączył do nich R2-D2, lecz na miejsce dotarli za późno. Mogli jedynie obserwować jak statek łowcy nagród odlatuje. Po chwili zaś zastali zaatakowani przez szturmowców. Rzucili się więc do ucieczki w głąb kolonii. Okazało się jednak, iż imperialni zmienili kody bezpieczeństwa. Korzystając z chwili, gdy R2-D2 łamał zabezpieczenia, Lando przekazał wszystkim mieszkańcom Miasta w Chmurach, iż zostało ono przejęte przez Imperium i zaleca im ucieczkę. Następnie ruszył inną drogą, nakazując reszcie iść za nim. Doprowadził ich do drzwi na lądowisko Millennium Falcona, które odblokował astromech, podczas gdy reszta ostrzeliwała szturmowców. Przy samym statku Lando nakazał Lei wycofać się do środka, a następnie sam ruszył za nią. Gdy tylko wszyscy znaleźli się na pokładzie, frachtowiec wystartował. Nim jeszcze opuścili atmosferę planety, Leia wyczuła, gdzie znajduje się Luke i nakazała im zawrócić. Lando próbował oponować przypominając o myśliwcach, lecz szybko dostosował się do decyzji większości i to on pierwszy zauważył padawana Jedi zwisającego na jednej z anten znajdującej się w dolnej cześć kolonii. Następnie na rozkaz księżniczki Organy udał się do włazu na szczycie statku i chwycił Luke'a, a następnie wciągnął go na pokład. Calrissian zajął miejsce pilota, gdy Leia zajęła się rannym. Musieli uciekać, gdyż wykryły ich myśliwce i ruszyły za nimi w pogoń. Gdy tylko opuścili studnię grawitacyjną planety, Lando nakazał skok w nadprzestrzeń, lecz okazało się, iż generator hipernapędu został wyłączony przez imperialnych. Lando zapewnił pozostałych, iż jego ludzie twierdzili, że jest on sprawny. Udało im się jednak uciec w ostatniej chwili przed Executorem, gdy R2-D2 aktywował generator i połączyli się z flotą Sojuszu.2 Ratunek Hana Solo Lando jako strażnik Jabby. Po pożegnaniu z Luke'em i Leią, Lando wraz z Chewbaccką ruszyli na pokładzie Millennium Falcona na poszukiwania Jabby i Boby Fetta, wiedząc, że w ten sposób odnajdą Hana.2 Gdy w roku 4 ABY namierzono kapitana Solo, wciąż zamrożonego, w pałacu Jabby na Tatooine,16 mężczyzna pomógł opracować plan działania1 i przeniknął w struktury straży Hutta udając strażnika. Lando był świadkiem dostarczenia Chewiego Jabbie przez Leię w czasie jej próby uwolnienia ukochanego, a gdy została złapana, był jednym z dwóch strażników, który przyprowadzili ją do Hutta. Ostatecznie, gdy plan uwolnienia Hana wszedł w ostatnią fazę, był obecny przy pojmaniu Luke'a, gdy ten przybył do pałacu. Kiedy rycerz Jedi zabił rankora Jabby, Lando na rozkaz Hutta poszedł sprowadzić Chewbaccę oraz kapitana Solo, aby wszyscy zapłacili za śmierć jego pupila.16 Następnie Lando znajdował się, wraz z Luke'em, Hanem i Chewiem, na skifie Bantha II, gdy lecieli w stronę Wielkiej Jamy Carkoon, gdzie miała odbyć się egzekucja pojmanych. Gdy byli już na miejscu, na znak Jedi, Calrissian zaatakował znajdujących się na skiffie najemników Hutta. Siłował się z jednym nich, kiedy pojazd został ostrzelany z pokładu barki żaglowej, Khetanny. Wybuch zrzucił obu walczących, lecz Lando zdołał chwycić się liny i zawisł nad jamą sarlacca. Han, który wciąż cierpiał na chorobę pohibernacyjną i nie odzyskał jeszcze wzroku w pełni pod odmrożeniu, spróbował pomóc przyjacielowi wyciągając w jego stronę długą broń. Han Solo ratuje Landa. Nim mu się to jednak udało, kolejny strzał zatrząsł skiffem strącając Landa na krawędź jamy. Po chwili zaś jego noga została złapana przez mackę sarlacca, który zaczął go wciągać w głąb. Hanowi udało się jednak postrzelić ją i uwolnić Calrissiana, a następnie obaj zostali wciągnięci na pokład przez Chewbaccę i Lando zajął pozycję przy sterze . Gdy na skiff dostali się Luke wraz z Leią, rycerz Jedi nakazał mężczyźnie ruszać, przypominając mu o R2-D2 i C-3PO, który również uciekli z pokładu Khetanny.16 Następnie Lando, świadom, iż był poszukiwany zarówno przez Imperium jak i Kartel Huttów1, postanowił udać się wraz z Hanem i Leią udali się na pokładzie Millennium Falcona na spotkanie z flotą Sojuszu.16 W międzyczasie brał udział w bitwie o Taanab, w której zdołał pokonać piracką flotę.1 Zwycięstwo to, wspomniane dowództwu Sojuszu przez Hana Solo16, bardzo im zaimponowało1, dzięki czemu Lando został mianowany generałem.16 Bitwa o Endor Niedługo po wydarzeniach na Tatooine siły Sojuszu rozpoczęli przygotowania do ataku na drugą Gwiazdę Śmierci. Lando był obecny na odprawie na Home One, podczas której kanclerz Mon Mothma, admirał Gial Ackbar oraz generał Crix Madine przedstawili plan walki. Kalamarianin nakazał mu poprowadzenie myśliwców, które miały zniszczyć reaktor stacji bojowej. Po odprawie, Han Solo poinformował przyjaciela, iż powinien wziąć do akcji jego frachtowiec, na co Lando ostatecznie przystał i obiecał, iż będzie o niego dbał. Następnie mężczyźni rozstali się życząc sobie powodzenia w czasie misji.16 Atak na drugą Gwiazdę Śmierci. Kilka dni po wysłaniu na powierzchnię Endora grupy dowodzonej przez generała Solo, która miała wyłączyć tarczę chroniącą Gwiazdę Śmierci, Lando, jako Dowódca Złotych, siedział wraz z Sullustaninem Nienem Nunbem za sterami Millennium Falcona. Na znak admirała Ackbara eskadra myśliwców z Calrissianem na czele skoczyła w nadprzestrzeń, a za nią ruszyła reszta floty. tuż przed samym skokiem, mężczyzna zapewnił Niena, iż oddział Pathfinders na pewno zdołał wykonać swoje zdanie. Gdy tylko pojawili się w sektorze, generał Calrissian nakazał wszystkim dowódcom myśliwców zgłosić gotowość do działania. Sullustanin zaś poinformował go, iż nie wiedzą, czy tarcza padła, gdyż są zagłuszani. To uświadomiło generała, iż Imperium wie o ataku i nakazał go przerwać i wycofać się na bezpieczną pozycję. Po chwili w układzie pojawiła się imperialna Eskadra Śmierci, a oddział Calrissiana został zaatakowany przez myśliwce. W związku z tym, nakazał on swoim ludziom zwiększyć prędkość i zająć wrogie statki walką, aby odciągnąć TIE Fightery i TIE Interceptory od krążowników Sojuszu. W czasie walki ostrzegł Wedge'a Antillesa o zbliżających się do niego trzech myśliwcach wroga. Zastanawiało go, czemu niszczyciele nie włączają się do działania. Po chwili uzyskał odpowiedź, gdy superlaser Gwiazdy Śmierci zniszczył jeden z rebelianckich okrętów. Widząc to, admirał Ackbar nakazał przerwać atak i wycofać się, lecz Lando sprzeciwił się temu mówiąc, iż nie dostaną kolejnej szansy, a oddziałowi Hana uda się wyłączyć osłonę. Następnie przekazał Kalamarianinowi, aby wszystkie jednostki ruszyły do walki z niszczycielami wiedząc, iż z samą stacją bojową nie mają szansy, a może udać im się zniszczyć chociaż trochę okrętów. Taktyka ta zdała egzamin i pozwoliła Flocie Sojuszu wytrzymać dość długo, aby doczekać się zniszczenia generatora osłony stacji bojowej. Gdy tylko ta padła, Gial Ackbar wydał rozkaz ataku, na co Lando wezwał wszystkie gruby myśliwców do siebie i ruszył w stronę Gwiazdy Śmierci. Wraz z Antillesem oraz kilkoma innymi pilotami A-wingów, Y-wingów oraz X-wingów, wleciał do środka stacji i nakazał reszcie kierować się na silne źródło energii. Gdy jedna z ich maszyn została ostrzelana przez ścigające ich siły Imperium, Lando kazał grupie rozdzielić się. On oraz Wedge mieli lecieć dalej w stronę reaktora, podczas gdy reszta miała udać się na powierzchnią i pociągnąć za sobą pościg. W czasie lotu w głąb stacji, Millennium Falcon zahaczył anteną o krawędź szybu, co spowodowało jej urwanie. W końcu dwóm statkom rebeliantów udało się dotrzeć do pomieszczenia ze źródłem nasilania. Lando kazał Antillesowi ostrzelać sterownik napięcia, a następnie sam ostrzelał generator doprowadzajac do jego eksplozji. Piloci niezwłocznie ruszyli w stronę otwartego kosmosu ścigani przez falę uderzeniową wybuchu. Gdy tylko uciekli, Lando oraz Wedge skierowali się w strone reszty floty i razem z nią udali się na powierzchnię księżyca.16 Po zniszczeniu Gwiazdy Śmierci Uroczystości na Endorze. Po zakończonej bitwie, Lando brał udział wraz z resztą rebeliantów, którzy przeżyli atak, udział w świętowaniu w wiosce Ewoków na powierzchni Endora. Tam opowiedział Hanowi przebieg bitwy, lecz jego przyjaciel nie był zachwycony utratą anteny i domagał się jej wymiany. W czasie rozmowy podeszła do nich Shara Bey, której Calrissian pogratulował udziału w bitwie.17 Około dwudziestu dni po zakończeniu bitwy, rebelianci przejęli plany zmasowanego ataku, których autorem był sam Sheev Palpatine. Jednym z celów była Naboo, na którym przebywała Leia Organa. Lando został tam wysłany wraz z grupą uderzeniową, aby przeszkodzić imperialnym i uratować przywódczynię Rebelii. Będąc wraz z Nienem Nunbem na pokładzie Mellcrawler II dowodził całą grupą, która przybyła w ostatniej chwili. Nakazał wycofać się z walki Leii, której towarzyszyła Shara Bey oraz królowa planety Sosha Soruna. A następnie rozkazał swoim myśliwcom atak na wrogie TIE. Gdy gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Imperial-II Torment próbował uciekać, Lando nakazał skupić na nim ogień.18 Jakiś czas później Calrissian przygotował dla Antillesa przykrywkę, gdy ten udał się na poszukiwanie sił Imperium. Wedge miał przedstawiać się jako Gev Hessan. Lando skontaktował się również z Karsem Tal-Korlą i wynajął go, aby ten wraz ze swoimi ludźmi wspomógł Lobota w wyzwoleniu Miasta w Chmurach.15 Pojawienia niekanoniczne W trzecim odcinku miniserii Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises pod tytułem Hunting for Han, który dzieje się w roku 34 ABY, Lando przyleciał na Takodanę, gdzie usłyszał, że Bala-Tik oraz Tasu Leech szukali Hana Solo, który miał przywieźć im rathtary. Calrissian wtrącił się wtedy, mówiąc, że Solo był na planecie Jakku i że tam ostatnio widziano jego statek Millennium Falcon. Gdy lokal opustoszał, do mężczyzny podeszła Maz Kanata, która odsłoniła jego oblicze i pogratulowała uratowania przyjaciela. Następnie Calrissian zwrócił uwagę, iż Bala-Tik zostawił skrzynię z towarem przywiezionym dla Kanaty, którą ta następnie otworzyła i razem z Landem zaczęli grać na znajdujących się tam instrumentach.19 Poza światem Gwiezdnych wojen Postać Lando Calrissiana została stworzona na potrzeby filmu Imperium kontratakuje. W piątym epizodzie oraz w Powrocie Jedi w rolę Lando wcielił się Billy Dee Williams. Aktor użyczył mu też głosu w serialach Rebelianci i Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises. W niezatytułowanym jeszcze filmie o młodym Hanie Solo rolę Calrissiana odegra Donald Glover Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Gwiezdne wojny Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Gwiezdne wojny: część V – Imperium kontratakuje Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Gwiezdne wojny: część VI – Powrót Jedi Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Han Solo. Gwiezdne wojny – historie